


Three Champagne Glasses

by Basingstoke



Series: Unfinished WIP clearinghouse [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda meets Methos. They get on. </p><p>It hurts me that I couldn't finish this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Champagne Glasses

The buzz wakes Methos out of his sleep. "MacLeod?" he murmurs.

"Hmnh?" Duncan is still mostly asleep. Going to lose his head that way if he's not careful. Methos leans over the side of the bed, grabs his pants, and gets his gun.

The phone rings. "Oh, god," Duncan groans. Methos picks up the handset and gives it to him. "What?"

Methos leans in beside Duncan and listens. "--cell phone," a woman's voice says. "Open the door."

"Amanda. It's..."

"Three AM," Methos supplies.

"Three. I have company."

"Threesome," Amanda says. "Come on, it's cold."

Duncan sits up. "Not that kind of company. All right, I'll be right down." Duncan hangs up and falls back onto the pillow. "Want to meet Amanda?" he asks.

"Already have," Methos says.

"Oh. Go get the door, then? I'm tired." Duncan curls his arm over his head.

"She's seen me naked, in fact."

"Mmf." Duncan is out like a light. Methos puts his pants on, sticks his gun in his back pocket, and takes the lift downstairs.

When he unlocks the front door, Amanda is wearing a big, brilliant smile, which turns into a cocked eyebrow and more calculating smile when she sees him. "Why, hello. You're Duncan's... company?"

"Adam Pierson. A delight." He offers his hand, and she shakes it and walks in, bag over her shoulder. "Come on up. I'm afraid I wore him out, though," he says.

"Ooh, that's not easy."

"Sword lessons. One can always use more moves." Methos locks the door and they walk to the lift.

She looks him up and down. She takes his naked wrist, examines the Watcher tattoo. "Well, that's clever. How did you manage that?"

"Preparation. Keeping a low profile. Hairstyle."

They reach the top floor. Duncan is sitting up in bed; the light is on. "Was I dreaming," he calls out, "or did you say Amanda's seen you naked?"

"She's seen me naked. Not on purpose, sadly."

"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure I know who I've seen naked. I keep track." Amanda narrows her eyes at Methos. Methos shrugs and walks across the floor to the bed.

Duncan stands up; Methos drops his trousers and slides back into bed in his boxers. "I thought you said he wasn't that kind of company, MacLeod," Amanda says.

"He's not. He's just, well, if you put him on the couch, he doesn't stay there. Bit like a house cat." Duncan kisses her. Methos slits his eyes and pretends to sleep.

"So where do I know you?" Amanda asks.

Methos rests his cheek on his hand. "Guess."

She takes off her coat and tosses it on the couch. "Okay. Did you see me naked?"

"Sadly, no."

"That narrows it down. Hmm." She sits on the couch arm and holds one booted foot up to Duncan. "Unlace me, darling?"

Duncan unlaces her boot. "Were we in public?" Amanda asks.

"No," Methos says. 

Duncan tugs off her boot and she holds up the other foot. "Was this meeting intentional?"

"No, not for either of us."

"Unintentional encounters with naked men--wait, how old are you?" She jerks upright, planting her foot in Duncan's stomach. He oofs.

"Older than I look?"

"Oh, come on, how old?"

"More than a thousand," Methos says.

"Rebecca's house!" She kicks off her other boot and shoves past Duncan. "You were that guy. That one. That... guy!" She crawls up onto the bed and over his body, trapping him under the blanket.

He grins. "Bingo. I'm that guy."

"What happened at Rebecca's house?" Duncan asks.

"Oh, nothing, just--I came home, unexpectedly, and there's this naked man in Rebecca's room. You had a beard! That's why I didn't recognize you."

"Hairstyle, like I said."

"So, I challenged him, and he hid under the bed until Rebecca came in and told me he wasn't raping her or anything."

"What, him?" Duncan joins them in bed, climbing under his side of the covers.

"Come on, I didn't know what to think. I was only about fifty and they were vicious times," Amanda says, tapping Methos on the nose. "Adam Pierson, huh?"

"For the past fifteen years, yes."

"Mmhmm." Amanda kneels up. "Scoot over," she says, and takes off her dress. She's not wearing a bra, only slight silk panties and thigh-high stockings, and she sits between them and rolls the stockings down her legs. 

"You didn't tell me you were coming back to town," Duncan says. He tosses her stockings on the floor.

"Well, I wasn't, and then I did, and next I'm going to Germany. Until then, I need a place to sleep. So scoot. Unless you object," she says, turning to Methos.

"No, not a bit." He lifts the blanket invitingly.

Amanda curls up, slips her feet under the sheets, and strokes his cheek. "You're better-looking without the beard. Good move."

"It's much easier with electric razors."

"Now I'm curious," Duncan says.

"It takes me the better part of a week to grow stubble, so I'll not be demonstrating," Methos says.

"Long and red and braided. Very Nordic."

"Red?"

"Red," Amanda says. "And the carpet matches the drapes."

Duncan laughs.

"Henna! You have to switch it up every now and then or you become predictable," Methos says. He tucks his hand up under the pillow, touching his gun. Duncan turns off the light.

*

Light in his eyes. Scent of gun oil. Methos wakes up first, and then opens his eyes.

Amanda is handling his gun. "Very nice," she says. "Reliable. I like a man who carries a good weapon."

"I'm a touch less honorable than MacLeod. If I can shoot first and run away, I'll do it gladly."

"Scoundrel," she says with a pleased twist of the mouth.

"I went two hundred years without taking a head. I was happy like that. Makes my skin itch from the inside for weeks."

Duncan stirs. "Want me to scratch your back?"

"Yes, actually," Methos says. He throws back the covers and crawls across Amanda's and Duncan's legs. Duncan sits up and scratches his back. 

"Who'd you kill?" Amanda asks. "Anyone I know? Anyone I hate?"

"Kristen," Duncan replies.

"That bitch! Good riddance." She runs her nails down Methos's calf.

Feels good, very good, to have some attention... he stretches out, rests his chin on his wrist, and enjoys. "Do you forgive me, then?" he asks Duncan. 

"Yes." He rubs his knuckles through Methos's hair and Methos turns his face to the side. 

"It had to be done," Methos says. 

...


End file.
